1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel ether compound and process for producing the same. More specifically, the invention relates to a novel ether compound and process for producing the same, which can be used widely as oil for such as cosmetics, detergents and lubricants being colorless, odorless, free from change or development of color and odor with the elapse of time, having little oily feeling, excellent touch, pertinently low viscosity and no irritating effect to eyes. It can also be used widely for surfactants for penetrating agents, emulsifiers, solubilizing agents, dispersing agents, and detergents, having pertinently low viscosity and little stickiness.
2. Prior Arts and Problem to be solved by the Invention
Conventionally, known liquid oils widely used for cosmetics, detergent compositions and lubricants include oils and fats and hydrocarbons obtained from animals, plants or chemical syntheses.
Ideal properties for these liquid oils of general purpose include:
(1) Odorless and colorless; PA1 (2) Free from change or development of color and odor with the elapse of time; PA1 (3) Excellent in touch; and PA1 (4) Pertinently low viscosity. PA1 (a) A predetermined amount of active carbon is added to an aqueous solution, containing hydrochloric acid, of palladium chloride or palladium nitrate; water and hydrochloric acid are eliminated under vacuum; and the mixture is dried and calcined in air. PA1 (b) A predetermined amount of active carbon is added to an aqueous solution, containing hydrochloric acid, of palladium chloride or palladium nitrate; water and hydrochloric acid are eliminated under vacuum; and the mixture is reduced in hydrogen atmosphere.
However, oils and fats are undesirable in the respects of hydrolysis when contacted with water and oily feeling, and hydrocarbons are not satisfactory because of high viscosity in spite of their excellent stability. Thus, all the ideal properties mentioned above have not been satisfied by the known oils.
Conventionally, oils and fats and hydrocarbons mentioned above as well as esters are used as liquid oils for make-up cosmetics removing agents. However, these oils have not satisfied the ideal properties which are required for make-up cosmetic removing agents, that is, being excellent in touch (little oily feeling), easy to remove make-up cosmetics and free from irritation to eyes.
On the other hand, some ether compounds have been known as the oils for cosmetics. For example, JP-A-48-5941 discloses a saturated monoether compound having 24 or more carbon atoms and a side chain at the beta-position; JP-A-48-33037 discloses a higher linear ether compound having 20 or more carbon atoms; JP-A-63-122612 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,923 and JP-A-6-507654 each discloses an ether compound in which one of the alkyl group of the monoether has 6 to 22 carbon atoms; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,254 discloses an ether compound in which one of the alkyl group has 1 to 3 carbon atoms and the other alkyl group has 8 to 20 carbon atoms. These ether compounds, however, do not satisfy all the requirements, mentioned above, make-up cosmetics removing agents.
Additionally, in the prior art, surfactants used for such as penetrating agents, emulsifiers, solubilizing agents, dispersing agennts, and detergents have been classified into types of anioinic, catioinic, amphoteric, and nonionic. Among them, anioinic, catioinic, and amphoteric surfactants have electric charge, hence, they are disadvantageous in higher viscosity or stronger hygroscopicity. Nonionic surfactants also have the problems associated with higher viscosity or stronger hygroscopicity since most nonionic surfactants contains hydroxyl groups partially or wholly. Although, some nonionic surfactants do not contain hydroxyl group, almost thereof cannot be used since they predominantly contain ester bonds to be hydrolyzed in acidic or alkaline conditions.
Therefore, an object of, the present invention is to solve the above problems and to provide a novel ether compound which can be used widely as oils for cosmetics, detergents and lubricants, or for surfactants such as penetrating agents, emulsifiers, solubilizers, dispersing agents and detergents. Particularly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel ether compound being useful as make-up cosmetics removing agents which has little oily feeling, and exhibits high detergency to solid soil such as solid fats and polymers; is excellent in touch when applied to skins; and is little irritate to eyes and easy in formulation.